Sentry (Robert Reynolds)
The Sentry (Robert "Bob" Reynolds) is a fictional character in the . The character first appears in The Sentry #1 (Sep. 2000) and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee, with uncredited conceptual contributions by Rick Veitch. Creation In the late 1990s, Paul Jenkins and Rick Veitch developed an idea of Jenkins' about "an over-the-hill guy, struggling with addiction, who had a tight relationship with his dog" into a proposal for Marvel Comics' Marvel Knights line. Jenkins conceived of the character "a guardian type, with a watchtower", and came up with the name "Sentry" (after previously considering "Centurion"). Veitch suggested that the character could be woven into the history of the Marvel Universe, with versions of the character from the 1940s on depicted in artistic styles matching the comics of each period. Veitch also suggested that due to some cataclysmic event, all recollection of the Sentry would have been removed from everyone's memory (including his own). Jenkins and Veitch decided that they would create not only a fictional history for the Sentry within the Marvel Universe, but also a fictional publication history in the "real world", complete with imaginary creators ("Juan Pinkles" and "Chick Rivet", anagrams of Paul Jenkins and Rick Veitch). Jenkins pitched the concept to Marvel Knights editor Joe Quesada. Quesada decided to commission a miniseries written by Jenkins with art by Jae Lee, with whom Jenkins had previously worked on an Inhumans miniseries. Publication history The Sentry was first introduced in his eponymous Marvel Knights 2000 miniseries written by Paul Jenkins with art by Jae Lee. The miniseries ran for 5 issues and then segued directly into a series of one-shot flashbacks in which the Sentry teamed up with the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Angel of the X-Men, and the Hulk. These one-shots led up to The Sentry vs. the Void, an additional one-shot that wrapped up the story of the miniseries and one-shots. The Sentry next appeared in New Avengers playing a minor role in the first arc, Breakout (issues #1-6), and as the focus of the second arc, The Sentry (issues #7-10). In 2005, the Sentry received another miniseries written by Paul Jenkins and featuring art by John Romita, Jr. The series ran for 8 issues. The Sentry appeared in The Mighty Avengers as a member of that team, and later in Dark Avengers in a similar capacity, and as protagonist in The Age of the Sentry miniseries. He appeared as a regular character in the Dark Avengers series from issue #1 (March 2009) until the time of his death in the Siege limited series. Fictional character biography Sentry and the Marvel Universe (line art) and Jose Villarrubia (painted colors).]] Middle aged, overweight Bob Reynolds remembers that he is the Sentry, a superhero whose "power of one million exploding suns" derives from a special serum. Realizing that his arch-nemesis the Void is returning, Reynolds seeks out several prominent Marvel characters to warn them and to discover why no one remembers the Sentry. The characters' memories of the Sentry and the Void resurface when Reynolds talks with them. The Sentry had taught Angel how to conquer his fear of falling. Peter Parker's photograph of the Sentry earned him a Pulitzer Prize and fame. The Hulk had never forgotten the Sentry, whom he called "Golden Man". Under the Sentry's influence, the Hulk had been a force for good which had redeemed his violent actions and won the adoration of the public. Reed Richards remembered the Sentry was his best friend and that the Fantastic Four had teamed up with him on many adventures. Meanwhile, the general public gradually came to remember the Sentry, as did Reynolds' old sidekick, Billy Turner, formerly known as the Scout. During the course of his investigation, Reynolds and Reed Richards discovered what had happened: as the Void had threatened the Earth, the heroes learned that the Sentry and the Void were two halves of the same person, and in order to save the world, Robert Reynolds erased his memory from the mind of nearly every person on Earth. As the heroes stood along the United States' East Coast, united against the coming Void, Reynolds realized that he had to make the sacrifice again, and with the help of his mechanical servant CLOC, Richards, and Doctor Strange, Reynolds erased the Sentry from the world's memories once more. However, in the final panels of the final one shot, it's left ambiguous as to whether or not Reynolds actually remembers who he is despite Richards' and Strange's work.The Sentry Vol. 1 #1-5, Sentry and The Fantastic Four/Hulk/Spider-Man/X-Men one-shots, Sentry vs. The Void one shot New Avenger Reynolds reappears inside the supervillain prison the Raft, voluntarily imprisoned for murdering his wife, Lindy Lee. Electro shuts down the security system, causing a massive jail break in which 42 villains escape. Several superheroes are caught by the escaping villains while Matt Murdock is entering to talk to the Sentry. The Sentry defends several other characters from Carnage, whom he flies to space and rips in half.New Avengers vol. 1: Breakout, Issues #1-6 Eventually, the Avengers learn that Mastermind, under the direction of an enemy of the Sentry known only as the General, implanted a psychic "virus" in Reynolds' mind that created delusions and the existence of the Void, which is actually Reynolds' repressed persona. The virus impairs Reynolds' ability to remember his life accurately, and, as a cry for help, he subconsciously implants his memories into the mind of comic book writer Paul Jenkins, who then transferred those memories to comic books. The Avengers track him down and show him that his wife, who he confessed to murdering, is alive and well. The Sentry flees, and he finds himself waking up in the small suburban house he shares with Lindy. His appearance has changed in an instant, and he appears to be living the life of an ordinary man. But the Avengers have tracked him down again, and, with the support of The Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Inhumans, Namor, Doctor Strange, and S.H.I.E.L.D., they confront and attempt to reason with him. But Robert tearfully insists that the Void is coming, who will destroy them all, and that he can't help it. The Void arrives, a separate entity from Robert, and it takes on several different monstrous forms as it attacks. Though a vicious battle ensues, no one is actually killed. As they are still having their dialogue, and start getting through to him, the Void slows down to a stop. Finally, the powerful telepath Emma Frost is able to release Reynolds from the virus and restore his memories, and the Sentry joins the Avengers. The world in general, however, does not regain their memories of the Sentry or the Void. In an astounding coincidence, or twist of fate, the Sentry's Watchtower appears atop Stark Tower, where it had been all along. ("Guess I was hiding it as part of my crazy," Robert explains.) New Avengers vol. 2: The Sentry, Issues #7-10 ]] The Sentry, returned as a hero, captures the hearts of the public while newspapers refer to him as "the Golden Guardian of Good", and he saves hundreds of lives on a daily basis. Reynolds' psychological problems, however, have worsened. Unable to reconcile that Robert Reynolds, the Sentry, and the Void are the same being, the Sentry contains the Void in a vault in the Watchtower. At CLOC's urging, Reynolds' psychiatrist Dr. Cornelius Worth enters the vault and finds only a chair and a mirror. When Cornelius confronts Reynolds with this, Reynolds becomes confused and runs to the fairgrounds where he first gained his powers. Cornelius follows Reynolds to the fairgrounds where the Sentry and the Void have been fighting. The Void claims that Reynolds transforms into him rather than the Sentry: the Sentry is merely a guilt-borne byproduct. With only half of Robert Reynolds' memories (the Void possessing the other half), the Sentry is sure the Void is wrong. The Sentry chases the Void away and then explains to Cornelius that Reynolds hired him because he subconsciously wanted someone to reveal the Void's existence to the world so he would no longer have to hide that aspect of himself. The Sentry then tells Cornelius how Reynolds really gained his powers as a teenager: by stealing the Professor's serum and ingesting it to get high. He further reveals he knew all along that the Void was never really in the Watchtower's vault, but if Reynolds believed the Void to be there then the Void would be dormant. In a final battle at the Void's base in Antarctica (which he calls the 'Hidey-hole'... the opposite of the Watchtower, just as COLC, its 'Computer for Obliterating Life Completely', is the opposite of CLOC), the Void claims that Reynolds had actually ingested a super-saturated, exponentially more potent version of the Super-Soldier formula that created Captain America. This was considered dangerous by the government because the Sentry's blood could be used to create more of the serum, enough for the entire world. Several failed attempts were made to kill him. Enraged by this revelation, the Sentry throws the Void into the Sun, telling his enemy that he no longer needs him to balance his own actions of good. The Void promises to return.The Sentry vol. 2 Next, Yelena Belova attacks the Avengers and absorbs the Sentry's powers. After Belova defeats each of the Avengers, she is defeated by the manifestation of the Void, which envelops and incapacitates her. The Sentry tells Belova that absorbing his powers has exposed her to the Void, but if she answers his questions, he can send the Void away.New Avengers Annual 1 The U.S. government sends Sentry to apprehend Iron Man, who has been mind-controlled to assassinate a number of high-profile former terrorists. Unable to find any physical weaknesses or outrun the Sentry, Iron Man attacks the Sentry's mind; he remotely hacks CLOC and has Sentry barraged with unfiltered warnings about multiple devastating disasters occurring simultaneously throughout the world. Unable to prioritize which alarm to deal with first, Sentry collapses to the ground in tears, utterly incapacitated.Iron Man (vol.4) #9-10 Civil War The Sentry sides with Iron Man's Pro-Registration program. He has been seen in a promotional poster labeled "Civil War: The Final Battle," again on Iron Man's side. He accompanies a S.H.I.E.L.D. squad to battle Wolverine and tells him that he doesn't want to get involved but sees no choice; he claims he has to stop the ugly business even if that means becoming part of it for a while. He then knocks Wolverine unconscious and hands him over to S.H.I.E.L.D.Wolverine #47 Trying to escape from the battle, believing that every path he can choose will ultimately lead to the death of people he knows (one of his thoughts at this point consists of himself and Hulk triumphantly returning to Earth and 'ending' the war via killing all the heroes) Sentry retreats to the moon, where he is confronted by the Inhumans living there. Believed a threat, he is ordered to follow them to Black Bolt's presence. Then, after a discussion of the Civil War events with the (still unaware) Inhumans, he rekindles his friendship with them and almost resumes his past relationship with Crystal. He is then confronted by Iron Man himself, who finally convinces a still reluctant Sentry to join him.New Avengers #24 It is stated that the Sentry publicly announces his support of the Registration Act three days after the climactic battle of the Civil War limited series.Civil War: Front Line #11 Mighty Avengers The Sentry is recruited by Tony Stark to be part of the Mighty Avengers, the newest incarnation of the Avengers team.Mighty Avengers #1 While at first there is some dispute between the Sentry and his wife, Robert joins the team while Tony Stark and Ms. Marvel offer him assistance to battle his mental issues. He is described to be the most powerful member of the team, but lacks proper training on how to use his abilities, usually apologizing for his mistakes (apologizing for damage to a building and being thrown into a blimp in #1). In the battle against the female Ultron, the two prove to be evenly matched. Neither is able to win until Ultron uses a virus to down Stark's Helicarrier. Ultron then initiates "Plan B" and kills Lindy, the Sentry's wife.Mighty Avengers #4 An enraged Sentry attacks Ultron once more. In an exchange of blows Sentry is knocked away as Ares and Ant-Man proceed to infect Ultron with a virus intended to destroy it. Soon after, Sentry once again attacks Ultron, almost compromising the Avengers plan, nearly destroying Ultron by tearing its head off. Before he can finish, he is knocked away by Ms. Marvel. After Ultron's defeat he returns to the Watchtower to find his wife, Lindy, alive and well—having apparently revived her himself. Stark is later shocked when a terrified Lindy secretly requests that he find a way to either depower or kill her husband.Mighty Avengers #5-7 The Sentry then aids the team when they attack Latveria but ends up stuck in the past with Dr. Doom and Tony. He is amazed to see his former self and the Void. He angrily attacks Doctor Doom, until Tony explains what has happened. The Sentry finds them and Stark sends Rob into the Baxter Building so that they can use Mister Fantastic's time machine; since all memory of his past actions were erased by his 'spell', he can do anything in the past and be sure that it won't impact the present. The Sentry gets to it, first having to deal with the Thing, whom he easily defeats. After he returns to present time along with Iron Man, he finds the rest of the Avengers engaged in battle with Doctor Doom. The Sentry quickly subdues Doom, who is then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. World War Hulk A confrontation between Iron Man and the Hulk ends up with Sentry's Watchtower being dropped straight down through Stark Tower/Avengers headquarters, destroying it.World War Hulk #1 Reed Richards tries to build a machine that will cast a projection of the Sentry and recreates his calming aura, hoping that it would calm the Hulk, but the Hulk sees through the illusion.World War Hulk #2 Later in a confrontation between the Hulk and the Fantastic Four, Sue Storm tries to call the real Sentry for help, but he does not answer the call and is sitting in his apartment watching television. The President of the United States tries to convince the Sentry to fight against his longtime friend the Hulk. The President stumbles over the pre-fed words of persuasion and tries to improvise a plea for help. The Sentry refuses.World War Hulk #3 After the Hulk turns Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena and forces Mister Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Black Bolt, and Iron Man to fight one another, the military turns to the Sentry for help once again. The Sentry admits to his fear of his tremendous power mixed with his agoraphobia, stating, After watching the events on TV and witnessing the Hulk apparently deciding, in Roman-style, to force Reed Richards to kill Tony Stark, he leaves his home stating that, "It's time to play god".World War Hulk #4 The Sentry engages the Hulk who is now strong enough to destroy the Earth in his stampede, and unleashes his power. During the prolonged fight they both expend massive amounts of energy, nearly destroying Manhattan and disintegrating entire buildings. Sentry begins to lose control and Banner is forced to stop him before the energy Sentry releases consumes the city. After Banner delivers the final punch, the broken-faced Robert Reynolds thanks him before immediately collapsing before his feet, both reverting to human form.World War Hulk #5 Secret Invasion When a Skrull spacecraft is discovered approaching Earth's atmosphere, the Mighty Avengers and New Avengers simultaneously head to its predicted crash area in the Savage Land. Inside are numerous superheroes dressed in their old costumes. As the Sentry fights one who looks like the Vision, it transforms into the Void, blaming the entire situation on the Sentry's hidden desires. Panicking, the Sentry flees.Secret Invasion #1-2 At the same time, a full-scale Skrull invasion begins, with one Skrull attacking the Watchtower where Lindy is. Before he can attack however, the Void appears and defends Lindy and tells her that the Sentry can't handle the situation and that "Whatever he can't do, I can."Mighty Avengers #14 Dark Avengers Sentry joins the Dark Avengers, Norman Osborn's personal team of Avengers, stating that Osborn is helping him in return after Osborn confides his own mental deficiency in Bob.Dark Avengers #1 and #3 Upon confronting the sorceress Morgan le Fay, the Sentry kills her only to have her respawn and kill him in turn.Dark Avengers #2 After the Avengers and Dr. Doom defeat Morgana, the team returns to New York City to find the Sentry reappears alive and well.Dark Avengers #4 After a terrorist attack by an Atlantean cell, Norman Osborn demands to speak to the Void and tells him to kill all the terrorists. The Sentry obliges but is seen with black eyes, indicating the return of the Void within the Sentry persona.Dark Avengers #5 When riots break out in San Francisco, the Dark Avengers and HAMMER move in to contain the situation. The Sentry watches as the riots are quelled, when the Dark Avengers team up with Norman's Dark X-Men against the X-Men, Emma Frost frees the Void from Sentry to take him off the battlefield. However, a sliver of the Void becomes contained in her mind, forcing Emma to shift into her diamond form to keep it contained. When Psylocke, Professor X, and Cyclops attempt to help Emma, she subsequently passes the Void sliver to Cyclops, whom the Void felt could be of more use to it. However after years of dating and being married to the world's most powerful mutant telepath, Jean Grey, Cyclops uses all that she taught him to successfully lock the Void inside an unbreakable psychic prison within his own mind.Uncanny X-Men #519 When Sentry returns to Avengers Tower, Lindy shoots him because she fears his mindset, but he returns unharmed.Dark Avengers #9 The Avengers are sent to investigate disappearances in Dinosaur, Colorado, and the Sentry is disintegrated when he approaches the area.Dark Avengers #10 The team find that Owen Reece, the Molecule Man, secluding himself, is responsible. Reece is losing touch with reality, and struggles to differentiate between the real and his creations. After the other Dark Avengers have been defeated, Osborn's aide Victoria Hand convinces Owen to restore reality in order to be left to his own devices. The Sentry returns mid-conversation and attacks Molecule Man only to be destroyed again. The Sentry reforms once more, but this time under the Void's influence. When a missile distracts Owen, Sentry takes control of Reece's body and tells Owen to restore reality or die. Reece seemingly obliges him, but is killed, which causes Bob/Void to believe they cannot die. Bob regains control of his body, but doesn't seem to recall killing Molecule Man. Ms. Marvel muses that the Scarlet Witch's reality-rewriting nervous breakdown was negligible in comparison to the threat if the Sentry would lose control.Dark Avengers #12 Sentry finds a runaway Noh-Varr in the streets of Manhattan. A battle breaks out and Sentry is distracted when a girl named Annie uses one of Noh-Varr weapons. This creates enough time for Noh-Varr to get away.Dark Avengers Annual #1 After shooting Robert, apparently killing him, Lindy records the Sentry's origins as a drug addict (previously revealed) and that he found the Professor's super serum by accident. After drinking the serum Bob destroyed the lab, killing his partner and two guards. As the Sentry, Bob lives a hero's life, forgetting about his past as a thief and addict, blaming them on "a boogeyman" that would become the Void. Lindy knew that Osborn's orders and replica of the serum were unlocking the Void again (Osborn calls him "his secret weapon"). When Bob recovers, his Void persona tries to kill Lindy while claiming to be Galactus, only to be stopped by the Sentry one, who tries to destroy the Void (and himself) in the Sun, only to survive and be convinced to return home.Dark Avengers #13 Upon his return, the Void has now taken control of Robert's body. With black tendrils raining from the sky, the Void severely damages multiple buildings, killing some innocents. As the Iron Patriot, Osborn flies to the Void, claiming that he was breaking their "deal". Norman then has Bullseye murder Lindy.Dark Avengers #14 Siege During the 2010 storyline "Siege", when Osborn attacks Asgard, Sentry, who serves Osborn, is pitted against the Avengers and others who rebel against Osborn. Sentry kills Ares,Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Coipel, Olivier (p), Morales, Mark (i). "The Siege of Asgard - Phase Two" Siege #2 (April 2010), Marvel Comics and is himself killed in battle against Thor.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Coipel, Olivier (p), Morales, Mark (i). "The Siege of Asgard - The Fallen" Siege #4 (June 2010), Marvel Comics At a memorial service for Bob Reynolds, CLOC remarks he would rebuild the Watchtower (which vanished at the moment of Bob's apparent death) at an undisclosed location in preparation for the return of the Sentry, and that no one would be allowed to approach it. CLOC then gives Mr. Fantastic the Sentry's diary and instructs him to read the final sentence of page nineteen, the contents of which Reynolds knew that only Richards would understand. When asked about it, Mr. Fantastic keeps the information to himself.The Sentry: Fallen Sun Marvel Now! The Sentry is later resurrected by Apocalypse Twins, who use a Celestial Death Seed to transform him into a member of their new Horsemen of Death.Uncanny Avengers #9 (June 2013) He attacks the Avengers and captures Thor.Uncanny Avengers #10 (September 2013) Powers and abilities in half. Interior panel from New Avengers #2. Drawn by David Finch.]] The Sentry's powers ostensibly derive from a serum that moves his molecules an instant ahead of the current timeline. This was designed to be a hundred thousand times stronger than the original used on Captain America, and was modified by Weapon X.The Sentry #1 However, in "The Age of the Sentry" mini-series, it is suggested that the Sentry is a sentient life-force, a refugee from another universe which attempted to break through to another one for its new home, and that this was merely accommodated by the serum.The Age of the Sentry #6 Although the character's exact abilities and their limits are unknown, he has been shown to lift a Helicarrier (with assistance from Ms. Marvel and Wonder Man);Mighty Avengers #3 effortlessly defeat and break the handle of the axe of Terrax, a herald of Galactus shown as powerful enough to slice planets in half (although at the time Sentry fought him, his full power level was not evident);Annihilation: Heralds of Galactus #1 severely pummel and nearly tear apart the female Ultron,Mighty Avengers #6 and easily shatter shields of Doctor Doom.Mighty Avengers #11 During the Sentry's initial miniseries, Spider-Man, in a moment of reflection, recalls that the Sentry fought and stalemated Galactus at one point.The Sentry - Volume 1 - 7 (The Sentry & Spider-Man) He generally greatly restrains his full power,Sentry: Reborn but when unleashing it he has even overloaded the Absorbing Man;Sentry: Reborn and fought an extremely enraged Hulk for a prolonged time until both fighters reverted to their human forms, whereupon Reynolds collapsed.Mighty Avengers #15 He possesses superhuman speed, making him easily able to evade or catch bullets; and through flight he can travel to the sun and back in a matter of minutes. The Sentry is also apparently invulnerable: Spider-Woman's venom blasts, capable of killing even superhumans at full power, have no effect upon him.New Avengers #50 Nick Fury has stated that S.H.I.E.L.D. has not yet found a way to kill the Sentry, and Iron Man's scanners have found no physical weaknesses in his body. The Sentry also has superhumanly acute senses, as he once told an opponent that he could see his nerve centers. He can emit light, which can be used for a pacifying effect, and possesses powers of tremendous energy projection, from both his hands and eyes,Dark Reign: Young Avengers #5 capable of harming even the Hulk (in his Green Scar incarnation), who has withstood the equivalent of solar flares unharmed, and also released planet destroying energy against Genis-Vell. The Sentry has also at times demonstrated the ability to instantly teleport himself away in a blinding flash of light.New Avengers #7''Dark X-Men'' #3 He was once able to implant his memories inside another person's mind, and uses his allegedly vast mental powers to hold his physical form together. After Ultron murdered his wife, Sentry was able to resurrect her by simply touching her. His main weakness may be that he's been shown as susceptible to mental manipulation. The Sentry has demonstrated the ability to recreate himself after bodily destruction, up to and including total molecular destruction within seconds (he once tried to commit suicide by flying into the heart of the sun). Dialogue between Reynolds and the Void suggests that this particular capability is automatic, involuntary, and beyond the control of either Roberts or the Void.Dark Avengers #15 He eventually found out that all his powers apparently derive from abilities similar to those of the virtually omnipotent Molecule Man, which he uses to take control of the latter's body and resurrect himself multiple times after seemingly being annihilated, but he is not as experienced in manipulating reality yet.Dark Avengers #12 (Dec. 2009) During a conversation between Lindy, CLOC, and the Void, it is hinted that the Sentry's powers may come from a cosmic source, or possibly even from the Judeo-Christian God, with Lindy believing that his powers were of "maybe Biblical proportions" and theorizing that modern-day superheroes were conduits through which such higher power was now being channeled. When Steve Rogers demands that Norman Osborn tell him how the heroes are to stop the Void, Osborn says (albeit possibly figuratively) that the Void was the 'Angel of Death'; an earlier Biblical flashback also revealed that the being that brought the divine plagues down on Egypt was apparently similar in appearance to the Void, who, millennia later, claims to the Sentry when attacking New York that doing so is 'God's way'. The Watcher himself confirms that the Void is indeed the "Angel of Death", and it is shown, when fully unleashing its true power, able to easily decimate the Earth and its Moon, and seemingly threaten the cosmos themselves.What If? #200 (Siege) Void Allegedly due to covering up his past as a thief and addict, Robert Reynolds projects an entity as a dark side effect of his powers.New Avengers #9 It has been claimed that for every benevolent act the Sentry performs, the Void corresponds with attempting an act of malevolence. He was formerly unaware that the Void was a false personality, but has since been informed otherwise. In the 2009 storyline "Utopia", it was temporarily separated from his being, with a "shard" of its essence placed within Emma Frost which is later transferred to Scott Summers and currently resides locked away in his mind.X-Men: Utopia Several reasons for the existence of the Void have been given: the innate division between good and evil in any nominally normal person; a "mind virus" put into place by the mutant Mastermind by order of the crazed General; the idea that the Void is in fact the true personality of Rob Reynolds, and the Sentry is the false one;The Sentry vol. 2 #6 as mentioned above, the result of covering up his past; and, according to Norman Osborn the Sentry's superhumanity eroded his humanity, leading to a 'void' in his life. During the Siege story line, the Void exhibits a more demonic form, capable of nearly slaughtering Thor, bringing down the entire city of Asgard, and striking down every immortal and mortal hero set against it simultaneously, as well later destroying the Norn Stone-powered Loki in seconds. Norman Osborn claims that it is the Angel of Death, tying into an earlier prelude which showed the Void's presence in biblical times. As yet, it is not clear which, if any, of these reasons is in fact the real one. The Void possesses the ability to shape-shift, and through its control over the weather and darkness it can create destructive storms and deadly "infini-tendrils" that attack the mind. Victims impaled on the tendrils experience traumatic visions of the past, present, and future. Its regular appearance varies between a shadowy, trench coat-wearing villain to a massive hurricane of darkness. It can also assume powers dependent on shape, like a flame form that breathes fire, alternately an armored monster with super strength and toughness. It is at its strongest during the night and in the Negative Zone, where it has shown itself capable of easily overpowering the Hulk by breaking almost every single bone in his body in moments. Coincidentally, Sentry is at his weakest in the Negative Zone. A mere physical assault required much effort to hold off, even with the combined force fields of Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and the Invisible Woman, while the united forces of the New Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Inhumans, Illuminati, and heavily armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents simultaneously attacked it.New Avengers #7-10 Other versions Age of Apocalypse A zombie Sentry appears in Uncanny X-Force #12, as a member of the Black Legion in the Age of Apocalypse. House of M After Wanda Maximoff changes the world in House of M #1, Robert Reynolds is seen briefly with Doctor Strange in a therapy session. He tells Strange about a dream in which he sees an immense darkness (the Void) coming down on him. Marvel Zombies A version of the Sentry is responsible for the zombie outbreak depicted in Ultimate Fantastic Four and Marvel Zombies. A costumed hero resembling the Sentry appears from another universe, looking for food. The Avengers attempt to intercept him, and are immediately infected. The zombie virus rapidly spreads to nearly every super-powered character in that world. The costumed hero responsible for the outbreak is never called by name, and is only distinguishable by his outfit. What happens to him after his initial contact with this universe is unknown.Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 In Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness, it is revealed that the zombie Sentry was undead in the afterlife, eating everyone that came into the "light" and knocking Ash into the not yet infected world of superheroes. Unfortunately, the Sentry finds its way through the same portal and infects the Avengers who came to tackle him in the first place. Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness #1 In Marvel Zombies Return, it is revealed that the Sentry's infection and universal travel is a predestination paradox. When the Giant-Man of the Marvel Zombies universe comes to a past version of the Marvel Universe, he infects the Hulk, who then infects the Sentry. At the conclusion of the story, Sentry is sent through the multiverse by that Earth's version of Uatu the Watcher -to 'contain' him within another universe as a last measure failsafe -and infects the Avengers, setting off the entire series of events.Marvel Zombies Return #5 In the one-shot Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution, Zombie Reed Richards speculates that a dimensional teleporter he was testing may have pulled the Sentry from his reality, though whether this was from the Gates of Heaven or was the other end of Uatu's teleporter is not revealed.Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution What If? In What If...Osborn Won Siege?, Sentry kills Ares prior to the assault on Asgard and as a result is able to focus on the other heroes present. Sentry kills most of the heroes allowing the Dark Avengers to murder the rest. Afterwards, a cabal led by Dr Doom confronts Sentry with the knowledge that Bullseye killed his wife Lindy in the hopes that Sentry will turn on Osborn. However it sends Sentry over the edge and he allows the Void to take complete control. As the Void, he killed the Cabal, Bullseye, Osborn and eventually destroyed the Earth, with foreshadowing that he would begin moving through the Universe wreaking destruction.What If...Osborn Won Siege? #200 In What if the Skrulls succeeded in their Secret Invasion? Robert is allied with the Skrulls, along with the Thunderbolts, and fights The Avengers Alliance For Freedom in Wakanda after Marvel Boy blows up a Conversion Temple. He destroys a cannon built for spreading a virus around the planet that would reverse human conversion into skrulls. After he blows it up, he fights Thor, who deems him too dangerous, and snaps The Sentry's neck.What If...the Skrulls Succeeded In Their Secret Invasion? What If? Secret Invasion #1 In other media Video games * The Sentry appears in the Nintendo DS version of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Nolan North. * Sentry is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. Music * The lyrics of the song "A Million Exploding Suns" by Horse the Band draw on the duality of the Sentry's lifestyle. See also * Marvel Knights * Metafiction References External links * Sentry (Robert Reynolds) at Marvel.com * Sentry (Robert Reynolds) at the Marvel Database Project * Paul Jenkins Interview * * * Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Characters created by Paul Jenkins Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000